


where the monsters wait

by alittlebittookish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lupin-Centric, M/M, This is kind of abstract, kind of again i am sorry i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebittookish/pseuds/alittlebittookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>together though, together we were gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the monsters wait

**Author's Note:**

> No one knows that this is, I am sorry.  
> But enjoy!

We were kings you and I, the entire world standing in the shadow of our thrones and lit by the gilded glitter of our crowns.

We were heroes once.

Glory in the blood of our veins and just, good and fair inked across the strong planes of our backs and shoulders.

You were a knight, immortality stained in the spill of your laughter, and power in that silver-tongue of yours.

I was a monster, fear in the dark glimmer of my eyes and bloodlust in the lunar madness of my heart.

Together though, together we were gods. Destiny nothing more than thread at our fingertips and fate the warmth of sunlight at our backs.

They asked me in the aftermath what I was now - king, hero, monster. God?  In the spaces left behind by three bodies there is only one word to answer with. 

Loneliness is more assured than the gathering dark at nightfall and guilt is a sharp curl of steel in my belly.

In the aftermath, they asked me what I was - murderer, I answered. 


End file.
